Power Rangers Animal Storm
Power Rangers Animal Storm '''(often abbreviated as '''PRAS)' '''is the '''1st' season that is split into three story arcs. And succeeded by Power Rangers Sky Warrior Plot Lord Maga an evil space warlord has escaped from a dimensional space prison and has set his sights on Earth an plans to conquer it,But a Mythical Being name Shador see's this and summons teenager's with attitudes to fight against Lord Maga's forces with harnessing the power of the storm. They Are the Power Rangers Animal Storm. Having failed multiple times agianst the rangers Lord Maga's boss Princess Senaka has come to Earth to relieve him of command to take matters into their own hands. Needing new powers to defeat this new enemy the rangers gain the powers of the Mythic Thunder to stop Princess Senaka's plans from take over earth They are the Power Rangers Animal Thunder. Animal Storm Rangers = Allies Shador .Earth's Guardian.and mentor to the animal storm rangers Gamma7. Assist robot to Shador and the rangers Ninjix. The mystical ninja warrior Civilians Livie Smith Location's Celestial Grove City Villains * Lord Maga * Zapker. A loyal soldier * Lima * Volgine * Gor * Bluris * Sentrins * Princess Senaka * Dragocon * Sharp * Gobos Monsters Season 1 * Razard * Octoshock * Rockephant * Mr Tickler * Photogiest *Mad Mongrel *Atomic Witch *Phantom Knight *Fire Caster *Sticky Eel *TerrorWolf Monsters Season 2 * RoboRabbit * Malice Wizard * Monsters Season 3 * Vampiria * Arsenal Transformation Devices *Storm Morpher *Wolf Morpher * Eagle Sword * Bear Claws * Lion Staff * Cougar bow * Gorilla Gloves * Rhino Axe * Shark Rang * Wolf Lance Storm Cannon ZORDS Animal Storm Megazord * Eagle Zord * BEAR ZORD * LION ZORD * COUGAR ZORD * GORILLA ZORD * RHINO ZORD * SHARK ZORD Wolf Storm Megazord * WOLF Zord Mythic Thunder Megazord * Pegasus Zord * Dragon Zord * Fairy Zord * Unicorn Zord * Griffin Zord * Minotaur Zord * Sea Serpent Zord * Qilin Zord Ninja Lighting Megazord * Tyrannosaurus Ninja zord * Raptor Ninja zord * Stegosaurus Ninja zord * Pteradactyl Ninja zord * Saber-Tooth Tiger Ninja zord * Ankylosaurus Ninja zord * Mastodon Ninja zord * Triceratops Ninja zord = Episodes 1.Calling of the Storm part 1 2.Calling of the Storm part 2 3. Red with envy 4. Hit Harder Blue 5. Pink with a passion 6. The Shy Yellow 7. Overzealous Black 8. The Odd Green 9. The not so confident White 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15.Howl of the wolf part 1 16.Howl of. the wolf part 2 17.Howl of the wolf part 3 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. Big Bad Wolf 24. 25. 26.Topsy Turvy World 27. 28. 29. 30. 31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40. 41. 42. 43. 44. 45. 46. 47. 48.. 49. 50. Season 2 1 coming of the Thunder part 1 2 coming of the Thunder part 2 3 coming of the Thunder part 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27. Passing of the powers 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 Season 3 1. A friend in need 2. 3. 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43.End of the Storm part 1 44.End of the Storm part 2 45.End of the Storm part 3 See Also Category:Templates Category:Gmiester001